mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Burnica
Burnica is a Jarradian state located in the North East of the United States of Jarrad. It is the 6th most populous state with 22.2 million inhabitants as of 2012, and the 4th most extensive. Among the largest populated counties lie the Burkarest County with more than 6.8 million inhabitants. Its most populated city and capital, Burkarest is in the top 20 most populated cities with 3.1 million inhabitants. It joined the Jarradian Union in September 2001. Burnica's geography has ranged from inland coastal plans in the east and north, to many mountainous regions in the west, but in the south it is much flatter and lower, where Lake Burnica is located. Because of its location, Burnica receives one of the highest levels of snow, just like other states. Burlaska, Jarrington, and Burmont only receive higher levels, and also border Burnica. The name Burnica refers to an originated word in Romania, but had no exact English translation, thus making it the only USJ state with an non-English name. Its main traits come from "România" or "Rumania" (literally translated). This obviously means the name originates from south-east Europe. Beginning of the 19th century, the state was apart of the Burnica Territory which compromised a majority of the entire north region and some areas down south. It became one of the first northern states, established in 1831 (while most others were in the 1870's-1900's). It was a self-declared state and the 34th to be annexed into the union. Burnica in the early 1900's served as an important military centre in the country. After the war, massive economic changes happened in the state which opened to extremely huge waves of immigration from Europe and the America's, and many USJ states alone, thus creating one of the largest increase of numbers in any state. It doubled from 8 million to 16 million in just a 10 year span. The state has one of the highest production rates of vegetables and fruit. If it was a country, it would have one of the largest economies on earth. It would also be the 53rd most populous nation. Etymology The name Burnica originates from the Romanian language. It has no English translation. The state was named after the town of Burnica in northern Romania, which where many settlers had established the state presently existing today from there. The name is also the only non-English named state. All other states are completely English, but in several important ceremonies they are mostly translated into Jarradian or Romanian, although Burnica stands out as it is never translated. Geography Burnica is located in the northern region of the country, bordering numerous of states. It is one of the four northern states which have no coastline, although western areas of Burnica have a tropical climate and multiple amounts of rain forests. It is one of the largest states by area at 406,000 (156,000 sq mi), only smaller than Burkinois, Burxas, and Burkifornia. In the middle of the state consists of flat land, bordered by many mountains. The Burnica range can be located in all regions in the state. It receives high levels of snow due to its location. Lake Burnica is the largest lake in the country, and the 2nd largest on the planet. It serves as a major tourist attraction, as well as a vital source of safe clean water for its residents. 18 million people rely on the lake, while another 24 million in surrounding states also rely on it. Glory Peak is the highest mountain in Burnica. It is the 18th highest mountain in the contiguous sixty-five states, at 1,325 metres (4,349 ft). A majority of Burnica is covered in forest, Because of its mountainous landscape, it is mostly covered in pine trees and other type of plant which withstand cold temperatures. This covers almost the entire area of the northern regions of Burnica. Climate Burnica's climate is a tropical climate in some specific areas and a very cold climate in most parts. Much of the state experiences many cold temperatures, which includes pretty much heavy falls of snow and extremely rainy climates. The west however has a tropical climate, much like many states on the coastline. The western areas and south areas often experience higher falls of rainfall than the north and east, although the north and east have a much colder climate. Burkarest, the capital city often experiences cold and rainy days all year round, a combined combination of all the regions climates. The highest temperature in Burnica ever recorded was in the town of Varingrad in east Burnica 51 °C (123.8 °F), recorded on 12 January, 1933. The coldest temperature ever recorded in the state was -52.2 °C (-62 °F) in Brosanov, recorded on 16 April, 1960. Ecology Burnica is home to the most vital and is among the richest and most diverse regions in the entire world. Burnica has some endangered ecological communities within its borders and spans quite a few ecoregions. A huge number of relict species can be only found blooming in Burnica. Burnican endemics recently have bloomed due to large demolitions in the state because of its continued population decline, which has shrinked some major cities in the state. Burnica has also pledged to remove all invasive and exotic species which threaten many species who originally live in the state. Urbanization has declined slightly and national parks have expanded their borders, saving thousands of trees and other important and vital areas from being demolished or destroyed in a wake of possible rebuilding. Regions There are eight regions in Burnica, with the exception of Burkarest-Ifla. *North **North-West Burnica **North-East Burnica *East **North-East Burnica **South-East Burnica *South **South Burnica **Burkarest-Ifla *West **East-West Burnica **South-West Burnica History First signs of human settlement in its modern borders have been detected as far as 20,000 years. It had been an area outside of Europe to have a large influence on Eastern European culture. It had also been an area where thousands of Native Jarradians had settled. Burkarest was one of the main places where 40,000 Native Jarradians settled. Romanian people were the first to explore the area. The name itself Burnica is a Romanian word because of its heavy influence on the country and the large Romanian population in the state. English settlers in the 1700's had to respect the Romanian settlement had called in Burnicshire. European architecture, had been built all around Burkarest in the 1700's, establishing surrounding towns and suburbs. 19th century As the United States of Jarrad officially gained independence in 1769, Burnica had compromised pretty much all of the north and major areas in the west and south in the 1800's, otherwise known as the "Burnican Territory". With this territory, Burkarest was the capital in all the territory. It however did not have any status in Jarradian Congress, seeing as Jarradian States were only allowed. Territories were occupied by the Jarradian government. Beginning when the country was expanding, residents from Burkifornia, which officially joined the union in 1820 settled in many northern regions, most of them in Burnica. By 1820 the state had 1.3 million people living in modern Burnica. It declared itself a state due to the law regulating that "a large or government-authorized land excluding counties must have a population of 50,000 population, unless it is one of the 13 original colonies". Romanian and Native Jarradian settlers had rebelled against European colonization in Burnica. The number of Native Jarradians in 1825 was 700,000 with another 300,000 Romanians. Both had also rebelled against the "Burnican Territory" status. This was short lived however. The outbreak Burnican War of Independence started in 1825 as well, occupying many towns and cities in the east and south, with Burkarest still free from Jarradian settlers, though it was in danger. After a series of battles and 30,000 casualties, Jarradian control on Burnica was secured in 1828. The Treaty of Burkarest ended the war. Burkarest was permanently under Jarradian control by 1830, two yars after the war ended. Surrounding settlements which Native Jarradians and Romanians attempted to occupy were captured by Jarradians. In 1830, the non-native population was 800,000 who came from Burkifornia and other areas which were apart of the Burnican territory. By 1840, another 400,000 settlers arrived in the state. On 29 December, 1831, Burnica declared itself a state, becoming the 34th being admitted into the union. It set borders and the territory was no longer named "Burnica Territory". The native population and Romanian population declined. This was because of increasing levels of disease among them to which they did not have natural immunity. In many other states, native populations were exterminated or moved to other areas in which they later died. Massacres on Native Jarradians resulted in the deaths of 100,000. 20th century Migration increased dramatically in the 1900's. After World War I, millions of Europeans and Jarradians over seas migrated to Burnica, as well as a huge economic activity increase, the Burnican population doubled from 8 million to 16 million. In a period from 1900 to 1940, the state increased by 13 million people, making it the third most populous state during the time. Burnica's total casualties after World War II were one of the highest in the nation. 48% of Jewish casualties from Jarradia resided in Burnica. It lost a total of 2 million residents while millions more fled during World War II. Years after, with the population gradually increasing to 22 million, surpassing the peak in the 1940 census, the government had to increase spending on healthcare, education, transportation and power utilities in order to meet the population needs. The major Burkarest riots took place in Burnica before the collapse of Communist Jarradia in December 1992. Demographics Population The United States of Jarrad Census Bureau estimates that the population of Burnica was 22,286,341 on 1 January, 2012, a -0.60 decrease since the 2010 USJ Census. Between 2000 and 2009, there was a natural increase of -493,508 (2,187,299 births minus 2,680,807 deaths). Between 2000 and 2010, the net migration was -225,000 people, also contributing to the Burnican population decline. A random census carried out by the government in Burnica showed only 20,045,000 people in 2011. Burnica is the 6th largest state in terms of population, and the second largest in the northern region, only behind Burkniois with 32 million people as of 2012. It would be the 51st-52nd largest region in the world if it was a independent country as well. Only two cities have a population greater than 1 million, and over 20 cities including the two with over 1 million people have a population of over 100,000. Its largest county is the Burkarest County which houses 6.8 million residents. Burkarest alone has 3.1 million people. Immigration Burnica has had a long history of immigration until the early 1990's, with people migrating to Burnica before its statehood. A large amount of residents migrated from the newly formed Burkifornia and moved into the small settlement of Burkarest, which later on it modern history becomes the economic centre of the state. In 1840, nearly half a million settlers and immigrants moved to Burnica, which a majority were of Romanian descent. However, despite large migration of Romanians to the state, the overall population of Romanians declined. By the 20th century, migration dramatically increased. Emigration began during World War II and the bombing of major cities devastated the entire state, losing millions of people, and a large chunk of the population quickly fled. Immigration continued until communism collapsed, and the state has been experiencing a natural decrease and high emigration. In 2012, emigration declined and immigration increased, but the decline was still high, even though the births had started climbing and deaths started to decrease. Languages In the 2010 census, 15 million Jarradians of Burnica could speak Romanian, while 1.033 million of the residents were born in Romania. Jarradian and Romanian are the state languages. Romanian is compulsory in Burnican schools but the student may have an option to choose to study Romanian or another language which is listed. 22.6% of the population could speak English, 12.2% could speak Spanish, and 3.3% could speak Korean. Since the official state languages are Jarradian and Romanian, documents are have double pages of the same context, but in the two languages. Many organizations in Burnica offer written exams or documents in Romanian, and in different languages, as well as audio exams. These are optional for recognised languages which are spoken throughout the state. Many billboards and signs however are in English, but are mostly understood by the public. Culture The culture of Burnica is similar to many Jarradian states, descending from Eastern Europe. Heavy influences descend especially from the southern part of East Europe, notably from Romania and Bulgaria. But in terms of that, it has been heavily influenced by the Romanians most due to large immigrant populations. Burnica has always had a long traditional of European culture and Native Jarradian Culture. Because of this, it has attracted more Europeans to migrate there to continue their cultures. It is one of the most cultural states in the country today. Religion It is noted that religions are usually followed by ethnic lines. Most Jarradians follow the Jarradian Orthodox Church, totaling 89.9% of the total population. In older times, the Jarradian Orthodox was dominated by Roman Catholicism and Eastern European Orthodox until their gradual declines occurred in the 1960's. The most common religions in Burnica are: *Jarradian Orthodox — 89.9% *Roman Catholic — 5.7% *Protestant Churches (Calvin, Lutheran, Pentecostal, Baptist, Adventist) — 1.3% *Islam — 0.3% *Atheist — 0.04 *No religion — 0.1% *Other religions — 2.0% *Refused to declare — 0.1% Economy The Bureau of Economic Analysis estimates that Burnica's gross state product is around $2.47 trillion. The per capita for an individual person is around $132,308, which is 32nd of 66 in the nation. Burnica focuses heavily on a reasonably large agriculture sector, especially the fact the urban rate for Burnica is 64%, and it is one of the top producers of food and equipment. It also contains many large economic sectors, such as transportation, business services, and education and health services. Burnica has one of the lowest unemployment rates in the country, only standing at 1.4% as of January 2013. There was also 892,000 millionaires in the state and 2,485 billionaires. Industry In 2012, the labor force of Burnica was 17.2 million, and the government sector provided the most jobs, with 5.8 million. Transportation and utilities were 939,495, and sectors for education and health services, business services, and manufacturing were 843,965, 694,217, and 605,634 respectively. Burnica is also an important state for air maintenance, and the Jarradian Airlines headquarters is based in Burkarest. Engine manufacturing is also very important in the state, as well as a state with many logistic centres. Energy Burnica is one of the largest producers in natural gas, and is also one of the largest producers of oil. It was ranked 13th for installed wind energy in 2009, and it is among the top 10 states with the lowest energy costs. There were 128,954 oil wells and contained 117.594 million barrels of oil. 9.8% of the total natural gas supply is held in Burnica. Transportation Due to Burnica's territory mostly being mountains or high leveled terrain, constructing highways and roads was a lot more complex and difficult, which was like other northern states, but Burnica was much larger than most. The Department of Transportation of Burnica manages and maintains all roads and highways which go in and out of the state. Highways The first highway in Burnica was opened in 1936 by Benjamin Jones, head of the former Greater Reich, which connected Burkarest to Burmoia's capital and the main end point reached Brosanov in north Burnica. As of 2010, 96,431 kilometres (59,919 miles) of highways occupied in Burnica's borders. Toll roads were first established in 1995 to keep the transportation fund in sufficient numbers. Many Burnican roads are starting to be outdated, and many roads and highways suffer poor quality of cleanliness. This has made Burnica number 3 with the worst roads to drive on in the country, with the worst being Burbraska and Burxas. Roads in Burnica are described as "unsafe" and "dangerous for people who usually prefer to drive at high speeds." Airports Burnica is home to 457 airports, which ranks the state number 5 with the most airports. The largest is the Burkarest International Airport, and it has served 81,850,967 people in 2010, and is it the third largest airport in the country. It is among one of the busiest airports in the state, country, and in the world. Aircrafts mainly associated with the North West Airlines are found in Burnica, and its headquarters is also based in Burkarest. In terms of passengers it has carried since the airport has been in operation, it has served the highest amount of passengers on earth. The 2nd largest airport is the Burnica State Airport, but it is located in Brosanov. It currently serves as a hub for the Jarradian Continental Airlines, one of the largest airline organisations in the world. It offers services to most continents in the world, except for Africa and Asia. It serves 42 million people annually per year. Government and politics State government Burnica's government is structured like most states, with the three branches of government, the executive branch, containing the governor of Burnica and elected constitutional officers, the legislative branch which holds the House of Representatives, and the judicial branch which consists of every court in the state, and including the Supreme Court of Burnica. The state capital of the state is Burkarest, and it is also the largest city of Burnica. The governor of Burnica may only serve for a maximum of six years, and can only be re-elected once for a second term. The Burnica State Legislative consists of the Senate and the House of Representatives. Senators members hold four years and House of Representatives members hold three years. They can not have a second term, even if an appeal is lodged. Burnica's legal system is based off many state laws and upon English common law. It has similarity of Romanian law as well. Capital punishment is legal in Burnica, as well as every other state, but holds the lowest amount of people who have been sentenced to death (only 6,475 people). An execution in Burnica is recorded once every 5 days and 13 hours. There are currently 72,859 people in Burnican prisons as of 2010. Burnica has 1,865 judges in the state, which means the state has the third highest amount of judges per state, only smaller to Burkifornia and Burkinois. All of criminal cases on murder and abduction, and among other horrific crimes are done by the Supreme Court of Burnica, and sometimes the Federal Court if passed on. Justices of the Supreme Court are elected and approved by the state governor. Politics Burnican's were heavily effected by communism the most, and it was one of the four states subject for communist architectural projects. After the collapse, the federal government has demolished 42,000 communist era blocks and has rebuilt much better apartments and houses which are much bigger, but had to be taller to fit all the residents who lived in the cramped apartments. Today, Burnica since 1992 has been a "red state" which means it is a Republican State. Burnica tends to be the strictest states in the country in terms of its own laws, but overall the average Jarradian enjoys are healthy and safe life style. It was the first state to legalize abortion in January 1993 and the 52nd to legalize gay marriage. The state before 1933 had an overall majority of Democratic governors controlling the state, which had started in 1872. The only time a Republican governor had been in power was in 1878 and 1862, and then 1992. Today there is a current Republican Governor in power. Republicans hold a majority in both houses of the state legislative. There are 36 Republicans and 17 Democrats in the House of Representatives, and 15 Republicans and 10 Democrats in the Senate. It can be said the Democrats have not won a Burnican electoral vote since the 1930's, and both parties were abolished between 1946 and 1992, and from then the Democrats have not succeeded. There are also currently many Republicans who are still in office since 1992 when they were voted in. Since counties in Burnica are either held by a county commission, either Democratic or Republican, it is odd to show a majority of counties are led by a Democratic. However, the largest populated counties are led by Republicans. In general, Republican strength is clearly shown in central and south Burnica, while Democratic strength is shown in the north and east. Burkarest County remains Republican, but Brosanov, the third largest county in Burnica, is Republican. Brosanov is listed as number 4 as one of the most liberal cities in the country. Of the 14,677,437 people who were eligible to vote, 8,721,954 people were registered to vote. The three largest groups in the 2012 presidential elections were the Republicans (3,177,126), Democrats (2,032,235) and Decline to State (3,512,593). Burkarest County had the largest registered Republicans (1,843,965) and Democrats (769,237) of any county in the state. Cities, towns and counties The following table shows the largest populated cities in Burnica, as of 2010. In Burnica, there are 57 counties in the state with 576 incorporated cities and towns. 537 are known as cities while 39 are classified towns. The names of the cities and towns are formally called "City of (NAME)" or "Town of (NAME)". Burkarest was the first official city in Burnica and is one of the oldest settlements established in the state as well. Brosanov became the second city to be an official city. The most recent municipality to be an official city was Ilnafhov on 16 June, 2012. The federal government is looking to Incorporated almost every single area in Burnica with a population above 50,000. According to Jarradian law, a city requires a bare minimum of 50,000 people to be able to be an incorporated city. Education Public education dominates the state and there there is 4 students for every other student who attends a private school. It consists of primary schools, high schools, colleges, and universities. No high school is allowed to have a grade level from year 7 to 12, which means its limit goes up to year 7 to 10. Private schools may have a level of year 7 to 12. Burnica had a total of 3.9 million students in the year 2010. Burnica is one of the most funded states for education and staffing levels was among the highest. Burnica ranked 7 out of 66 (which also included Jarrington, D.C.) in 2007. Since the state had high staffing levels, there are only 26 students on average per teacher. Ten states were ranked lower than Burnica, with Burtah being the least (19 students per teacher). The federal government plans to cut the education spending by 5% by 2015. Notable features and facts on the Burnican education system: *The research university, known as the University of Burnica is one of the very few public university systems. It is notable that students who achieve the top college marks of 85 percent or above are offered to attend the University of Burnica for a higher education. *The Burkarest State University (BSU) is one of the largest universities in the world, compromising of 750,000 students in the university. The university only generally accepts top students in the state and the region, seeing as it is made for students who want to achieve the highest of the high. Notable private schools and universities include the Harrington Private School, St. Mortimer's High, University of Central Burnica, St. Peters Catholic School, St. Josephs University, and the University of Brosanov. Burnican Staff Board Committee of Education The Burnican Staff Board Committee of Education has all authority of school facilities and buildings of public school across the state. It consists of the top staff of the largest schools managed by the state government. Primary and seconday schools Education is compulsory of the ages 6 to 18. The state consitution allows that "Parents, guardians, or any sort of carer must make their child or children attend any public or private school. Home schooling is not allowed in Burnica and dropping out is also disallowed. However, they will need medical certificates or any sort of certificate for anyone to drop out or be allowed to be educated only at home. Compulsory attendance is a critical mark on every students report card in Burnica. Children from 6 to 18 must be enrolled to a sort of school while children at 5 years have the choice to enter preschool. Parents, carers or another sort of carer must ensure satisfactory attendance of their pupil. Just like the rest of the states, Burnican schools are divided into preschool, primary school, secondary school, and then high school. Public high schools are to have year 7-10 while private schools can have year 7-12. Primary school allows children between the ages of 6-10, and secondary school is 11-12. School sports carnivals are monitored by the Burnican Staff Board Committee of Education. Homeschooling is illegal unless a parent or carer can provide any valued reason to keep them from getting enrolled into a school. A medical certificate must be required or any other certificate for children to be home schholed. Colleges and universities The Burkarest State University is the largest and most important university in the state. Notable universities in Burnica include Heatherborough University of Guidance and Career Education, Finchcreek University, Birchlane University of the Sciences, Langlane University of Astronomy, Canyonfoote University of Engineering, and the Russian-Siberia State University. Sports Traditional sports mostly come from Romania and Eastern European countries. Oină is a traditional sport which has originated from Romania, and has been practiced since the mid to late 1300's. Oină is a popular sport in Burnica, and the sport is also growing into neighboring states such as Burlaska, Jarrington, Bursas, and Burdaho. Football is popular in Burnica and well known teams mostly come from there. The governing body is the Jarradian Football League, and that also governs every single state and district in the country. Soccer is also very popular. The National Soccer League has taken part in the FIFA World Cup multiple times and has claimed victory numerous of times. The soccer achievements reached its height achievements in FIFA during the 90's, and in the 1994 FIFA World Cup, they got up to 3rd place overall. The Brosanov 32 football club is one of the most famous clubs in not only in the state, but in the country. It was the very first club in Burnica to ever win the Jarradian Champions Cup in the Jarradian Football Cup. In 2012, the football club has claimed the most titles than any other football club in the country. Tennis is a popular sport in Burnica. Tennis teams mostly from Burnica represented the United States of Jarrad and succeeded on winning the Davis Cup four times (1971, 1978, 1982, 1986). The country however overall won the Davis Cup 26 times, the third highest, behind the United States and Australia. Tennis players from Burnica mostly play in Opens, notably the French Open, where many athletes from Burnica have remained victorious several times. The Jarradian Open has been held in Burkarest since 1995. Jessica Milenia is deemed as the most successful tennis player to ever live in the United States of Jarrad, born in the small village of Vilvagno near Burkarest. She was ranked 3rd in the world in the Women's Tennis Association. Other popular team sports in Burnica include rugby union, baseball, handball, and ice hockey. The Burnican Handball Team is a seven-time world champion team, the highest than any other handball team in the country. Below is a list of known sport teams located in Burnica: Category:United States of Jarrad Category:USJ State